


Castaway

by MidnightContemplations



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: What if loki was banished instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightContemplations/pseuds/MidnightContemplations
Summary: What if Loki was banished instead of Thor because Odin wanted to show how his actions had consequences. Plus, he would rather have Loki banished than Thor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: (This applies to this entire work). I, in no way, own any of the Marvel characters or plots in this work. I do not make any money from this either.
> 
> Author’s Note: Greetings. I just watched ‘Thor’ again yesterday and I thought ‘What if Loki was banished instead of Thor because Odin said something about ‘betraying loved ones’ and he just hates Loki that much’. And then this was born.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Chapter 1: A Fall**

 “You are unworthy!” Odin shouted. “Unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed.”

 

 Loki stood away from both of them unsure of what he was meant to do. Was he meant to step in and plead his brother innocent? No, this time Thor had truly gone too far.  _ And it’s your fault _ , the voice in his head hissed.

 

 Suddenly, Odin turned towards his younger ‘son’. And shouted, “I hereby take your power!” He could feel his sedir draining, leaving only what was needed for him to live. “The name of my father!” His arm guard desecrated before his eyes. “And his father before!” The other, too, was gone.

 

 “I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!” And he was cast into the Bifrost, Thor shouting something he couldn’t hear over the roar of the Bifrost.

 

 He fell. Fell through the stars and the galaxies. He supposed it would look pretty if he wasn’t falling to - he didn’t know where. He landed and, miraculously, stood. Until  _ something _ hit him. He slumped to the ground.

 

 Loki vaguely heard someone say something. He couldn’t be sure what. A being touched him and he started. Jumping awake he saw... a woman? There seemed to be two women and a man. One of them saying something about CPR? What  _ was _ that? A form of communication, perhaps? Communication!

 

 He had to get Heimdall. Maybe he could get Heimdall to open the Bifrost for him. He got up and screamed, “Heimdall! Please! Open the Bifrost! Heimdall!” 

 

_ I must look pathetic to these beings _ , he thought,  _ screaming at the sky like a madman, perhaps I am, I can’t be sure what state Father left me in.  _

 

 Maybe the Bifrost didn’t work here or perhaps Father had told Heimdall not to listen to him. He turned towards the first woman. “What realm is this, please? Alfheim? Vanheim?”

 

 The other woman said ‘New Mexico’. New Mexico...he remembered reading about that - he was on Midgard! Then he noticed that the woman has pointing something at him, was she trying to threaten an Asgardian with a mortal toy? 

 

 “You dare threaten Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard with a-” he felt something akin to Thor’s lightning and the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: A Nap And A Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Greetings. I don’t know what to say. So - onto the story!

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Chapter 2: A Nap And A Vow**

 

 Loki awoke on a strange bed and a stranger looking down at him.

 

 “Hi.” the stranger said.

 

 “Good morrow,” he replied. It was best to make friends with the mortals, maybe they could help him. Plus, he wasn’t in the mood for more fighting, not after Jotunheim. He remembered it then. A Frost Giant grabbed his arm and it didn’t blacken it-it... no. Not the time. He would think about the alarming advancement later. He told himself he didn’t want to fight because he had no weapons.

 

 “You should go back to sleep.” The...healer, said.

 

 That sounded nice, actually.

 

                                                                                                              ///W\\\\\

 

 Thor was in his chambers. Pondering the ways in which he could convince his father to bring Loki back to Asgard. He could think of none. He was never good with words, that was Loki’s area of expertise.

 

 He had pleaded with Heimdall but to no avail. Odin had sworn him to not let Thor travel to Midgard.

 

 All his father told him was ‘you have to be worthy of Mjolnir again for Loki to return’ and that he was on Midgard, as weak and defenseless as any Midgardian. And, Thor had realized - with the same lifespan as any Midgardian, he had but a few decades to help his brother.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 But, still, he vowed. “Loki, brother, I vow to become worthy of Mjolnir again to ensure your safe return. Even if it costs me my life.”

 

 And he started sorting his things for a quest to become worthy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Feel free to review!


	3. Chapter 3: Choices That Change Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Greetings. The story is writing itself!

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Choices That Change Today**

The mortals had returned and brought him to what he learned was their abode. They had given him Midgardian attire. Trousers made of an odd material, ‘jeans’ they had called them and a cotton shirt. 

 

 It was quite interesting, really. To see mortals and their ways. The last time he’s come to Midgard was when mortals had a ‘Queen Victoria’. According to Darcy she was long gone and everything had changed incredibly from then. He learnt that Darcy’s device was called a ‘taser’. And how Midgardian laptops worked.

 

 The younger woman wouldn't stop staring at him, it was growing to the point of him being uncomfortable. He decided to draw her attention away from him.

 

 “When shall we have sustenance?”

 

                                                                                                               ///W\\\\\

 

 “Why did you banish him? And not I? Was it not I who started this all?”

 

 “It  _ was _ you but you  _ must _ learn the consequences of your actions.”

 

 “If  _ I _ have to learn then why does  _ Loki _ have to suffer?”

 

 “There are things you do not know, son, that have influenced my choice.” Odin said, his one eye seemed to be looking far, far away. He was on his bed, preparing for Odinsleep.

  
  



	4. 4) A Quest Most Mighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor wants to become worthy in the only way he thinks he can. Killing stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the erratic posting schedule. I'm trying...  
> Also, Endgame broke me.

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: A Quest Most Mighty**

  
  


 “I am not sure about this quest, Thor. ‘Tis badly timed, do you not think?” Sif asked, trying to reason with Thor.

 

 “How so?” Fandral asked, sharpening his sword. 

 

 “Loki has been banished. The Allfather is in Odinsleep. There is no worse time for such a quest.” Hogunn said, grimly.

 

 “But when I am worthy, Loki shall return. And Father will awake eventually. Mother says it may take longer than usual but that is no cause for concern, he is getting feebler anyway.”

 

 “Where are we going? We must make sure to have enough food for the lot of us.” asked Volstagg, trying to avert the lecture about respecting the Allfather that was threatening to spill from Sif’s mouth.

 

 “I have found a mountain in Asgard that houses dragons according to some dusty old tomes I found. The trip will take a week, a little more perhaps.”

 

 “Since when do you research where we are going?” grinned Fandral.

 

 “Since Loki was banished.” Thor answered, downcast. Then he smiled and said brightly, “Let us go onwards! To the kitchens.”

 

 They exited.

 

///W\\\\\

 

 Frigga smiled sadly from the back door of their common room. She knew that Thor was trying, just not in the right ways. She called her kitchen staff to warn them about the amount of food they’d have to make.

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I'd love to know and I'll try to reply to most of them.


	5. My Helm, My Helm, Information For My Helm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns of something that dropped to Asgard with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the Richard III reference in the title?

**Chapter 5: My Helm, My Helm, Information For My Helm**

  “What did it feel like inside that cloud?” Jane asked.

 

  “And how are you  _ not _ hungry? I mean you ate what? Like one PopTart?” Darcy interrupted. 

 

  “I’ve never had much of an appetite.” he replied, sipping something that the Midgardians called ‘coffee’. He liked it and wished for more. So he did the odd thing the other Asgardians did, although to him it seemed like a waste of energy for everyone, especially servants. He would prefer to just ask but that was ‘not the way’.

 

  “Another!” he shouted, while smashing the cup on the ground. 

  A woman appeared to clean up the shattered remains. He got out of the awkward plastic seat and tried to use sedir to help but it wasn’t working. He’d forgotten he was mortal. In the end, he just used his hands to scoop up the remains. Afterwards, Jane asked, “What was that?”

 

  “ _ That _ is how Asgardians ask for more of something.”

 

  “By smashing it?”

 

  “Yes, I’ve never quite understood it.”

 

  “Just, don’t do that again.”

 

  “I accept and apologize.”

 

  At that moment, a man entered the cafe and spoke of a satellite. He described it as being ‘a gold thingy with two horns sticking out of it. Just 50 miles West of here’. His helm…

 

  He left the establishment. Jane followed. 

 

  “Where are  _ you _ going?”

 

  “50 miles West of here.”

 

  “Why?”

 

  “To get my helm.”

 

  “It’s  _ yours _ ?”

 

  “Yes, the Allfather,” his mind sounded an alarm of ‘not  _ your _ father’ but he ignored it. “gave it to me. It may help me return to my realm.”

 

  “But the government wants it!”

 

  “If you help me, I will tell you all you want to know.” He hated having to manipulate his new fri- acquaintance but it was the only way.

 

  “Jane, I want to talk to you.” Erik said, pulling Jane aside.

 

  He waited. When Jane reappeared she was reluctant. 

 

  “You are going to say that you do not wish to come.”

 

  “Uh, yeah.”

 

  “Then I find this to be goodbye.” He bowed and kissed Jane’s hand. He didn’t want to be seen as rude. “Lady Jane, Lord Erik and Lady Darcy. Farewell.”

 

  Darcy giggled and did a mimic curtsey, it was a good attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the longest chapter of this story! And I’m sorry about that. 
> 
> I have nothing to defend myself with other than: this is weird. Usually, I can go on and on about things but for this story, I can’t? I don’t know. 
> 
> But I’ll try harder with future chapters and stories (I’ve got some planned and a few chapters written out).


	6. 'How To Be Worthy' Should Really Be A Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor contemplates some things.

**Chapter 6: ‘How To Be Worthy’ Really Should Be A Book**

 

  Their quest had done nothing. 

 

  Mjolnir still would not yield for him. He knew that Loki would quip that Thor needed a ‘How To Be Worthy’ book and then say ‘Oh, pardon, you wouldn’t be able to read it!’ He smiled slightly then his mouth creased back to a frown. 

 

  Volstagg had been stabbed in the foot by a spike which the dragon could apparently shoot out of its tail. 

 

  If Loki were here, everyone would  _ know _ that.  _ Loki _ would have researched properly, which is why his friends brought him on quests. Loki knew things. Volstagg wouldn’t be in the Healer’s Chambers if Thor had done this right. 

 

  Sif kept saying it wasn’t his fault but, wasn’t it? Loki always took the blame if something went wrong. Why shouldn’t he?

 

  He had had enough of the Healer’s Chambers and Volstagg was fine and asleep anyway. He decided to make his way to the Queen’s Chambers. He wanted to see his mother in the childish way everyone did. When they just wanted their mother to say everything would be alright. 

 

When he got there a servant informed him that Frigga wasn’t there but instead was in his father’s chambers. He made his way there slowly, wondering why his father did what he did. He had asked his mother this and her answer was simply ‘Your father always has a reason for everything.’ Then he wondered whether his father would let Loki come back if something bad happened to his mortal body. 

 

  Mortals were weak. It was true. His father said it. But, what if his father lied? He’d lied about this being a fair punishment. So what if he’d lied about the mortals? What if the mortals were a bloodthirsty race like the Frost Giants!? What if Loki was being tortured? What if he was dead? He needed to find his brother! Maybe Mother would help him.

  
  He had sped up unconsciously and had reached the door to his father’s chambers. A wave of relief hit him because he knew - he knew that Mother would help him. Mother wouldn’t let Loki face this alone. Mother  _ would _ help Loki. 


	7. Tragedy Arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets caught.

**Chapter 7: Tragedy Arises**

 

Loki did not expect them to return to him. But it was nice to know that he wouldn't have to walk 50 miles in this desert.  _ Especially with what you are.  _

  “They stole my entire life’s work. I don’t really have much left to lose.” Jane said. He could imagine the pain he’d go through if someone had stolen his work. He would behead them. Actually, no, the chambers below the castle would be the punishment.

 

  “Who are you, really?”   
  


  “I am Loki, I believe that in your myths I am God of Mischief, Chaos and Flames.” He purposely kept the ‘Odinson’ out because he wasn’t Odin’s son he was a _ monster _ .

 

  “I really hope you’re not crazy.”

 

  “I do so as well.”

 

                                                        //////////W\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

  They drove along in the ‘van’ until they came to a facility that was built around what he knew to be his helm.

 

  “This is not a satellite crash. If it was they would’ve hauled the wreckage away not built a city around it.”

 

  Loki wondered why Midgard’s moons crashed and then he remembered that ‘Earth’ only had one moon. He decided that this was another funny Midgardian saying.

 

  “It is not a satellite, it is my helm. They want to know what it is and, if they are of hostile intentions use it for their own gain. When I reappear I hope I will be able to return the items stolen from you.” Then he walked towards the facility and Jane watched from her perch.

 

//////////W\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

  It was pathetically simple, really. Getting to his helm. All he had to do was cause a distraction and attack the few men who happened to see him in the shadows.

 

  And now his helm was within his reach. He held the bottom strap and pulled. But it would not move! He tried repeatedly and it would not yield. But, he got information.

 

  ‘Loki,’ it was his Fath- the Allfather’s voice, whispering to him. ‘You will must wait for Thor to become worthy to return to Asgard.’

  That was when Loki broke. He fell to his knees and wept openly. He felt arms tugging at him but didn’t fight. He didn’t care if they called him ‘womanly’ or ‘coward’. He’d heard that all his life.

 

//////////W\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

  And from the Bifrost Observatory, Heimdall watched, as the Rightful King of Jotunheim was pulled away.

 


	8. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik saves Loki from S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Chapter 8: Unwanted**

 

    “You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like minimum-wage mall cops. That’s hurtful. In my experience it’s takes someone with similar training to do what you did to them. Why don’t you tell me where you received your training? Pakistan? Afghanistan?” the man said.

 

  Loki didn’t listen to the rest of the mortal’s blethering. It wasn’t worth it. The captor’s monologues always just delayed the inevitable- 

 

  “One way or another we will find out what we need to know. We’re good at that.”

 

  Oh,  _ torture _ ? It didn’t matter. It was nothing he hadn’t seen before. After all, he wasn’t wanted on Asgard.  _ Because you are a monster.  _ So it didn’t matter what they did to him.

 

///W\\\\\

 

  It hadn’t been  _ too _ bad. No worse than the thoughts in his head when he had one of his episodes. 

 

  “Edward! I’ve come to take you home!” Erik? How was he here? And why was he calling him - oh.

 

  Once out of earshot, Loki asked. “Where are we going?”

 

  “To get a drink.” 

 ///W\\\\\

 

  “I don’t know what to do.” Loki sighed. They had gone to a...club and were sitting on high stools in front of a cupboard full of alcohol.  _ Thor, would love it here. _

  “That’s good. It’s how you start in life.” Erik said sipping his alcohol. 

 

  “Thank you. For what you did.” Loki had decided that gratitude was necessary in such a situation. One didn’t know how long Loki could have been in the organisation's clutches. 

 

  “I didn’t do it for you, I did it for Jane. And your nothing but trouble for her and for me.”

_   How reassuring. _

 

  “I mean her no harm.” Loki meant it but it was obvious that Erik didn’t think that was enough.

 

  “I’ll buy you a drink. But you leave town tomorrow.”

 

  Loki nodded and sipped his drink.  _ Even the mortals don’t want you, freak. Not even the Jotuns had wanted you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So, what do you think? Feel free to review! I’ll try to reply to as many as possible.


End file.
